


Church Bells

by Lady_of_the_Dawn



Series: Inspired by songs [2]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: BAMF Feyre Archeron, F/M, Tamlin The Tool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_the_Dawn/pseuds/Lady_of_the_Dawn
Summary: Feyre Archeron was a smart woman, and thanks to her husband, a very rich one. She made sure that the stuff she slipped in his whiskey one night would never be found by the police.





	Church Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Church Bells by Carrie Underwood. Recommended that you listen to it before/while reading but I have no control over you. Or my life, which is why i wrote this and not the second part of In which Harry Potter has some explaining to do. Whoops.

Feyre Acheron grew up half wild, more a child of the wind and wood than her father. Dispite the dirt constantly smudged on her face, and the twigs tangled in her hair, she was truly beautiful, even when she eldest sister called her a beast for it.

Feyre was also stubborn, and hated most people. Which was why everyone was surprised when she agreed to attend a summer bonfire party thrown by Thomas Mandry. 

She met Tamlin in a green dime store dress, feet bare and covered in grass stains. And though she disliked most people, there was something about him that drew her to the young oil company CEO.

So Feyre let Tamlin take her on a date, and she met his friends, and moved in to his mansion.

And Feyre thought she loved him, so when he asked, she said yes.

She married Tamlin in an expensive white gown. Her sister described the ceremony as 'roses dripping in diamonds’. 

But they were in love, so Feyre took his last name to the sound of church bells and the choir singing.

######

Feyre Archeron got good at smiling. She smiled when they hosted extravagant parties. She smiled during dinner at the countless country clubs Tamlin was a member of. She smiled when his friends jokingly called the two of the ‘Ken and Barbie’.

Feyre even smiled when her husband started staying out later and later. When he started coming home very drunk.

She was wearing a night gown the night Tamlin came home angry and looking for a fight. Only then did she first see the demons living in his eyes.

The next morning brought dark sunglasses and heavy make-up. She plotted revenge in the back pew of the church they had married in months before, to the sound of church bells and the choir singing.

######

Feyre Archeron was a smart woman, and thanks to her husband, a very rich one. She made sure that the stuff she slipped in his whiskey one night would never be found by the police.

And while people gossiped about the mystery of his passing, she took comfort in the fact that Tamlin would never again lay hand on a woman.

She wore a black dress to Tamlin's funeral. It was the best day of her life.

Behind that black veil, she smiled genually for the first time in a while, listening to the sound on church bells and the choir singing.


End file.
